Terraria
by Skruburd
Summary: Follow the adventures of a fifteen year old girl in the world of terraria. Rated T for potential mild language and violence (Disclaimer: Believe it or not; I don't own terraria)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes, and took a moment to let them adjust to the blazing sun. Once I could see I sat up in the grass, and looked around at the tall trees surrounding me. After some time I slowly and shakily stood up, feeling like it was the first time I ever had. "Where... am I?" I said quietly to myself as I started to walk forward. "I can answer that" a voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around, a bit surprised. A man who looked to be about seventeen with long, fluffy brown hair was standing behind me. "This is terraria. You're probably confused, right?" He said to me. "Uh... yeah, what's going on?" I asked, realizing how confused I really was. "I'll explain later. For now, you should probably take this" he said as he handed me an axe with a shiny orange-ish blade. I took it in both hands, and examined it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him, puzzled. He chuckled a bit "It's an axe, what do you think you should do with it?" I stared at him in disbelief. "What, am I supposed to chop down a tree? Why?" He rolled his eyes "if you don't, how are you going to build a shelter? You'll need someplace sturdy if you want to survive the night."

Still confused, I glance around a bit. "What do you mean... survive the night?" He seemed to be getting frustrated with me at this point. "Just try to chop down a tree. Trust me, you'll need it" I ponder the legitimacy of this man for a moment, but finally give in. "Fine. I'll try, I guess." I say as I hold up the axe in both hands. I turn around and walk up to a tree, and from behind me he said, "go ahead, take a swing at it. It's easier then it seems, trust me" I look back at him "I know, I know, just hang on" I stare at the trunk of the tree for a moment and hold the axe above my head, before hitting it against the bottom. The whole tree shakes, and a small crack is visible at the base. I turn around to look at the puffy-haired man, and he nods. I turn to the tree again and start hitting the trunk again, until the tree finally falls, and breaks into multiple chunks of wood against the ground.

Feeling proud, I turned to the man again. He smiled at he, and I smiled back. "Nice work," he said "now go ahead, gather that wood and do it again" My expression shifts into frustration again. "What? How many trees am I supposed to chop down?" He chuckles a bit. "Oh, roughly ten or twenty" I glare at him silently. "Look, you'll understand later. But it doesn't seem like you have much else to do, huh?" After a few more moments of silent glaring, I finally sighed. "Fine. But this better be worth it" I said as I started to gather up the wood

After chopping down a few more trees, I turned to the man again. "Okay, that should be enough" he said with a smile. "Okay, so now what?" I asked him. "Well, you should try to build a workbench, so you'll be able to make things easily" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?" He shrugged. "However you want. Just put together some of that wood, and try to make a little table." I sighed "alright, I can try..." I began to piece together some wood, and made a little bench in a surprisingly quick amount of time. "Is this good enough?" I asked him. "It'll do" he responded. "Now, I suggest you try to make yourself a wooden sword. You'll need it to protect yourself." "Protect myself? Protect myself from what?" I said as I looked around. "Well not much yet. But when night falls, you'll be in serious trouble. All kinds of monsters come out from who knows where, and prowl the surface looking for something to kill."

"WHAT?" I said, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" He shrugged again. "Because if I did, you would have been too freaked out to do anything. Now go ahead, try to make a sword." I looked down at the workbench "Fine... I guess I should" I kneeled down in front of it, and started to try sharpening a piece of wood against a rock I had picked up. Once I got it to a point, I attempted to attach it to a stick, which was easier then I thought it'd be. I held up the sword, and showed it to him. "Nice work. Now, why don't we try to find a cave or something. We may not have enough time to build a shelter today" he said, and gestured to the sun, which was already close to the horizon. "Alright. If what you said about monsters is true, I guess that's a good idea"

We began to walk through the forest, and after some time, I started hearing a squishing sound. I stopped, and asked him, "Uh... hey, what's that noise?" He stopped as well. "Oh... sounds like a slime" he said, a small smirk on his face. "Now would be a good time to try out that sword of yours" I looked around us, and spotted a green blob, bouncing toward me "oh, weird..." I said, and started to back away from it. "Well? Go ahead, take a swing at it" he said to me, and reached into his bag for something. "Alright... whatever you say, I guess" I said nervously as I advanced toward it, and swung the sword over my head, and sliced right through the slime. "Woah... cool" I said as I wiped the goo off my blade. "Hey, look out!" He shouted, as the two halves of the slime started to stick back together. He quickly pulled a bow out of his bag, and shot a few arrows at it, and it finally stopped moving. "Thanks" I said to him. He looked at me with his arms crossed "you can't let your guard down that easily. Now come on, lets keep moving" I nodded, and we started to walk again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long amount of walking through the forest, we eventually reached a tall hill, with a cave going deep into it. The man walked ahead of me, and into it. "Hmm... this should do. Okay, you should block off the mouth of the cave with the rest of your wood" I nodded. "Alright, I guess" I said as I started placing the wood along front of the cave. I eventually made a barrier completely separating us from the outside. The man wiped some of the gel from the slime I killed on a stick, and lit it by scraping it against the cave wall. He stuck it in a nook in the wall, and sat down. "Get comfy, we're nor moving 'till morning." I sat down against the wooden wall, and looked at him. "So... can you tell me what's going on now?"

He looked away from me, and took a deep breath. "As I said before, this is terraria. A world of evil, magic, and monsters." He looked back to me "Sometimes, people just end up here. I don't know why, or how." I continued to stare at him, confused. "So wait, this is some dangerous world where people just kind of appear for no reason?" He nodded. "So... why are you helping me?" I asked him. "I've been here a long time. I've seen tons of people who get here end up getting themselves killed. So I've decided to make it my duty to guide those who arrive" "huh... so, do you know how to get out of here?" I asked him, and attempted to look through a crack in the wood "Unfortunately, no. I've tried for a long time, and explored the farthest reaches of this place, but nothing I've found seems like a way out" I sat back down looked to the ground. "Oh..." I muttered, disappointed. "See, this place is a huge continent bordered by ocean," he continued. "I've tried to swim out, or make a boat, but it's to no avail. There are too many sharks, and huge jellyfish" I slumped down, and sighed. We both sat in silence for a while.

Some time passed, and he spoke up. "You must be tired. Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll keep watch" he said as he pulled a long, thin blue sword out of his bag. I look at him, then his sword. "Uh... yeah, sure. Thanks" I still wasn't quite sure if I could trust this guy, but I definitely could use some sleep. I stood up and walked to the back of the cave, before laying down. The ground was soft and grassy, but I still found it hard to sleep. Especially with that guy holding such a sharp looking sword. "So... what's your name, anyway?" I asked him. He then looked over at me. "Jeff" he said simply, before turning back to face the wall. I closed my eyes and said, "I'm rena" I said quietly before dozing off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Jeff's voice. "Rena... Hey, Rena, it's morning" he said. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. I closed my eyes again. "Give me like, five more minutes..." I said drowsily. He chuckled, and took me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, we've got stuff to do" I sighed and brushed myself off. "Alright, alright." I said. He gestured to the wooden wall I had placed the night before. "Now, why don't you use that axe of mine to take down the wall?" I took the axe in my hand and walked up to the wall. I swung at it lightly, still too tired to try very hard. A small ding was visible in the wood, but it would take hours at that rate. "Okay, fine, give me the axe" he said as he took it from me before I could respond. He quickly chopped a hole in the wall big enough for us to walk through. "Lets go" he said as he went through. "How could someone be so energetic so early" I said quietly to myself and walked out.

When I left the cave, the sun was barely over the horizon. "Dude, it's like six in the morning... can't I rest a little longer?" I asked, following him through the forest. He shook his head. "Nope. If you want to survive you've got to start early." We walked a bit longer, and we came to another cave. This one looked like it went deep into the ground. "Here, take this" he said as he handed me a pickaxe with the same color of the blade of the axe. He lit another gel covered stick, and started to walk into the cave. "Wait, isn't that dangerous?" I said as I followed him in. "Don't worry about it. We have swords, remember?" I sighed. I still wasn't sure if this place was as dangerous as he made it up to be, but I didn't have many options other then trusting him. We kept walking, his torch lighting the way. Eventually, we came to a patch of shiny orange stone in the dirt. "Okay, this is copper. It's what that pick is made of. Go ahead, try to mine some"

"What?" I asked him. I wasn't all to surprised though, I did already chop down a tree, and build an entire wall. "Go ahead. Just hit it with your pick, try and get a chunk out" he said as he leaned back against the side of the cave. I held the pickaxe high above my head, and smashed it against the copper, making a little crack. I did it again, and again, until finally a chunk popped out. I picked it up, and looked over at him. "Keep going. You can't make anything with one copper ore" he said. "Right. Okay" I started to pick at it again, until I had mined out the entire chunk of copper. I had about fifteen chunks of it, and I felt pretty proud of myself. "I did it" I said with a smile "Now what?" He pointed into the cave "now, we keep going" he said with a smile, and stuck his torch in the wall before lighting a new one. Feeling confident, we both continued into the dark cave.


	3. Chapter 3

We made our way through the winding cave, occasionally picking up some copper and iron, until we came to a large drop off, too dark to see the bottom. "Woah... scary..." I said as I crouched over the edge, trying to see the bottom. "I'll say" said Jeff. He dug in his bag a bit and took out a glowing green rod. He then tossed it into the pit, and it lit up the way down before hitting the bottom with a loud "thud". It was even deeper then I had expected, looking about forty or fifty feet. "I guess we're turning back, huh?" I said as I looked over the edge, then back at Jeff. "Nah, this shouldn't be much of a problem" he said as he took a shiny silver chain with a hook at the end in both hands. "Hold on tight" he said as he put his arm around me. Before I could say anything, he leaped over the edge, pulling me with him.

We plummeted down into the cave, and I was completely terrified. Just before we hit the bottom Jeff threw the hook end of the chain, and it latched onto the wall of the cave, stopping us. We hung from the chain for a moment before he let go and hopped down, and yanked the chain back out of the wall and coiled it up, and stuffed it back into his bag. I took a minute to completely grasped what had just happened. After catching my breath, I looked over at him, scowling. "What are you, crazy?!" I shouted at him. "Hey, hey, settle down. It turned out fine, didn't it?" He said as he set another torch in the wall. "Well yeah, but we could have died!" He chuckled a bit. "Sure, but how else could we have gotten down here?" I rolled my eyes, and sighed. It was clear there was no arguing this. "Alright, alright, fine. Lets just keep going" I said, and picked up my pickaxe, which I had dropped on the way down.

We continued to walk forward, and Jeff put another torch on the wall. There were a few clay pots on the ground ahead of us, and a old, beat up looking chest. "Woah, cool!" I said as I walked up to the chest and flipped it open. I rummaged through it a bit, and inside I found a wooden boomerang, two star-shaped bottles with light blue liquid inside, a large amount of rope, and some unlit torches. "Hey, not a bad find at all" Jeff said as he picked up one of the pots. "What are you doing with tha-" before I could finish, he smashed the pot against the ground, and shattered it. There were a few triangular bottles with red liquid inside. "Woah, hey, be careful!" I said as he picked up the next one. "Don't worry, it's fine. All of these contain one item or another, may as well find out what" he proceeded to smash the last two pots, finding more rope, and a grenade.

We started walking again, but I found myself keeping some distance from him. Jeff seemed more reckless then I first thought, but I couldn't deny that he knew what he was doing. We kept going, and we eventually reached a patch of stone. As we moved forward, the cave seemed more and more stone instead of dirt. We eventually came to another chest, and this time Jeff opened it. He took out some more torches, another red bottle, and a few throwing stars. It wasn't much longer before we could hear some grumbling from the darkness. I looked over at Jeff, a bit worried. "Uh... what's that?" He took out his long blue sword, and looked back at me. "Could be a zombie. Be careful." "A zombie?!" I said, surprised. "I thought there were just those weird little blob things!" I shouted, and took out my wooden sword. "Keep it down. And yeah, there are a lot of different monsters. This world has all kinds of evil lurking through it" he started to advance, and I followed carefully behind him. He put up a torch, and we were both a bit caught off-guard by what we saw.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a very short, orange-bearded man. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He said in a heavy Russian accent as he stepped back, staring at our swords. Jeff let out a relieved sigh, and put his blade away. "S-sorry" I said, embarrassed. "Jeff thought you were a zombie" I said, pointing my sword at him. He shot me an annoyed look, and I smirked back at him. The little man crossed his arms, still looking at us. "Yeah, my apologies" said Jeff. "So... we're just... gonna keep going" he said as he started to slowly walk forward. The little man began to go back the way we had come from. "This cave leads right into a spider nest. Judging by her choice of weapon..." he gestured to my wooden sword "...I recommend you turn back, and come back later" I gave him a skeptical look "I think I can handle some spiders..." He and Jeff both chuckled a bit, and Jeff shook his head. "No you can't" he said. "I say we head out too" I looked into the cave, unable to see through the darkness "but... spiders?" Jeff and the short one kept moving "Well, if you want to get killed, be my guest" Jeff said, still walking. I sighed, and followed after them.

I followed Jeff and the other man quietly, as they kept up small talk between the two of them. As I walked silently, my sword still in my hand, I started thinking. Who is this guy? Why am I following him? Doubts started to form in my mind, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak up, and ask him about what's going on. As the three of us walked out of the cave it was already getting dark, and we could see the moon rising over the horizon. "Oh, crap..." Jeff said under his breath. "Okay, this is a problem" said the small man as he took a grenade in his hand. I stared at him, a bit surprised. "Woah, hey, is that a bomb?" I said, shocked, as I stumbled back a bit. He grinned back at me. "It sure is!" He said, sounding a bit exited. He started to walk ahead, and Jeff slowed down to my pace. "It's getting late, this is dangerous. Why don't we go back to the cave from last night?" I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..." I said quietly. We walked in silence until we got to that cave again. We both went through the hole Jeff had chopped in the wooden wall, and he patched it up. I sat down against the back of the cave like I had the night before, and he sat down by the wooden wall.

We both just sat for a while, and getting bored I started to draw in the dirt floor with my sword. A while later, I looked up at Jeff again. He was holding a little doll, looking a bit worried. "Hey, what's that?" I asked him. He glanced over at me. "Hmm?" He quickly put the doll away, then looked at me again. "Oh, it's nothing." He walked over, and sat down next to me. "So. What's on your mind?" I looked up at him. "Oh, not much." He leaned back against the wall. "Well, what do you want to do?" I shrugged. "Well, you know this place better than I do. What do you usually do?" He thought for a moment "well, I guess I usually go mining, or explore something, or fight monsters... but you might not be quite ready to do that at night." I sighed, and crossed my arms. "How dangerous can it really be out there?" I said, and stood up. "More than you'd think. You'd at least want to make some armor first." He said as he gestured for me to sit back down. "Well, how do I do that?" I asked him. "And hey, what ever happened to that other guy?" Jeff chuckled a bit. "He'll be fine. He's a demolitionist. Anyway, I guess we could get you some wooden armor... wait here, I'll get some wood" he syaid as he stood up and broke another hole in the wall. "Hey, wait, I want to come with!" I said as I stood up. "No! No, wait here. Trust me, it's dangerous out there. Just wait" I sighed, and nodded. "Alright, fine."

He left the cave, and patched up the hole with wood again. I sighed, and slumped down where I was sitting. I let out a sigh, before noticing something had fallen out of his bag. "What is...?" I walked over and picked it up. It was the doll I saw him with from before. I sat back down and looked at it. Strangely enough, it looked just like him. Well, about as close to him as a handmade doll could look. "Huh..." I continued to stare at it, and the longer I held it, the more it felt... oddly warm. I gave it a little squeeze, before setting it down on the floor where Jeff had been sitting before he left. I waited a while more, and he still wasn't back. Starting to feel worried, I stood up and walked to the wooden wall. "Oh, crap, I don't have the axe..." I said to myself quietly. I sat back down, and waited patiently for him.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept waiting. Getting progressively more worried, I decided to look for Jeff. I took my pickaxe in my hand, and began to dig through one of the dirt walls. I made a large opening, and looked through. It was very dark, too dark to see. As I started to step outside, I heard a strange growling. "Oh, geez..." I mumbled to myself, starting to rethink my decision. I backed into the cave, and sighed. After another moment of nothing, I mustered up my bravery, grabbed the doll, and stepped outside. I wasn't quite sure, something about it just seemed... important. I started to walk out into the darkness, barely able to see. "Jeff?" I called out nervously. I heard another growl, and began to walk a bit faster. Clutching my sword tight with both hands, I found myself moving faster and faster. I called out his name again, and stopped. No response. I sighed and turned around, and found myself face to face with a person. I wasn't able to see their features through the lack of light, and took a step back. "Oh... hello" I said, a bit nervous. It stared at me for a moment, then growled loudly before lurching forward at me. "Oh, jesus christ!" I said startled as I jumped out of the way. It made another loud growl, and forcefully pushed me over. I stumbled to the ground and just as the thing tried to attack me, a long, thin, blue blade stabbed through it from behind, and it fell limp.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff shouted as he put down a torch on the side of a tree. "I-I was... I mean- I just wanted to-" he took my hand and started to walk back toward the cave. "I told you to stay at the cave, you'll get yourself killed!" He kept pulling me forward. "I'm sorry..." I said quietly. He sighed, and stopped. "It's fine. I should have come back sooner. Just, be careful if you're gonna go out on your own" I nodded, and we began again. We eventually got back to the cave and I patched up the hole I had dug. He sat down, and I sat next to him. "Okay, I got some wood. Still want to make some armor, or was all that for nothing?" I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that." I put down the workbench I had made, and he handed me some wood. "Okay, how do I... oh, wait" he looked up at me "what?" I handed him the doll. "Here. I assume you'd want this back." He quickly snatched it from my hand, and stuffed it into his bag "where did you get that?!" He shouted. I was a bit taken back by his tone. "It fell out of your bag, when you left..." he put a hand on his face "oh, okay. Sorry, just... don't touch that. Anyway, lets make you a helmet first." I nodded, slowly.

He started to put together some bits of wood, in a kind of a bucket shape, and put it on his head. "Okay, think you can make something like that?" He asked. "Yeah, I suppose I could try" I nodded. I started to piece together some wood, and made a crude looking helmet. I looked up at Jeff, and held it up. "What do you think?" He had been carving the top of his helmet into a kind of crown shape with his sword. He looked up at mine, and smiled a bit "Well, it's not awful" he said with a small chuckle. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Alright, alright. Why don't we make chest-plates now?" He said, handing me more wood. "Okay" I nodded. I then watched as he made himself a very smooth looking wooden shirt. "Just try to make something like this" It definitely looked harder, but I tried anyway. I attempted to copy what he had done, but mine ended up a lot less... good. A few cracks and dents in it, but it fit. "Well, what do you think?" I asked as I slid it on. It was kind of uncomfortable, but I definitely felt safer in it. He smiled at me, and nodded "you look good... and safe, I guess" I smiled a bit. For some reason his praise made me feel a lot more confident in myself then Most people. We finished up by putting together a pair of boots each. I smiled looking down at myself as I slid on the helmet, just as the sun began to rise.

"Woah, were we up all night?" I asked, shocked. Jeff chuckled a bit. "Trust me Rena, that's not the first time that'll happen. Now, why don't we go get some work done?" He said as he stood up and chopped a hole in the wooden wall. "Alright, sounds good" I smiled as I followed him out. Interestingly enough, I didn't feel tired at all. It was as if I didn't spend the night worrying, building armor, wandering through the dark, and getting attacked by zombies. I was snapped out of thought by Jeff's voice. "Okay, so, I recommend we get to work gathering wood, and build us a shelter. "We're supposed to build a house?" I turned to him. "That sounds... difficult. How?" He smiled at me. "Trust me, it's easier then you'd think. Now, lets get chopping" he gave me the orange-tipped axe, and took out a shiny, gold tipped axe, before starting to chop at a tree trunk, and I began to do the same


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

We spent the morning chopping down trees, and by the time we stopped we had cleared out a large area, and had plenty of wood. "Okay, let's get to work!" Said Jeff, smiling. "Okay, how are we supposed to do this?" I asked him as I picked up the last bits of wood. "Well if we want our house to be livable, we'll want four walls, a ceiling, a floor, a door, and a light source. And it'd help to have a table and a chair" I nodded. "Alright, lets get to work!" I said, a bit exited. I had made a workbench, a sword, and armor. But a house? I had to admit to wanting to test my skills. Jeff began to lay out a wooden floor, and I started putting together a door. Once I finished it was pretty plain looking, but it worked. "Okay, now we need walls" Jeff stated. I laid the door down and we both started putting up planks of wood. It was much easier to keep them from falling then I had expected, but that definitely wasn't an issue.

As Jeff put up the rest of the ceiling, I placed the door in a hole we had left in the wall. "Okay, why don't we take a look inside?" Asked Jeff. "Alright, why not?" I smiled. Jeff walked pushed open the door, and stepped aside. "Ladies first" he said with a bit of a chuckle. "Oh, what a gentleman" I said sarcastically as I stepped by. He followed me in, and stuck a torch on the wall. I put down my workbench in the middle of the floor, and sat down. There wasn't a lot of room with both of us, but it was nice. "So, what should we do next?" I asked him. "I don't know. Is there anything you want to do?" He said as he started putting together a small chair. I thought for a bit as he set up two chairs, and stood up. "Why don't we go check out that spider nest, we have armor now, maybe we can handle it!" I said hopefully. Jeff shook his head. "Doubt. Any other ideas?" I sighed. "Well, I guess we could explore a bit. I mean, I haven't even left this forest" he shrugged. "Alright, why not?" He said as he stood up, and pushed the door open for me. "You know, you don't have to keep doing that" I said as I walked by. He chuckled a bit "I know. There are a lot of things I don't have to do" I smiled. "Yeah, can't argue with that" I said, and started to walk into the forest, with Jeff by my side.

After walking for some time, the air started to seem a bit colder. "So, Jeff, how long have you been here?" I asked him, trying to make small talk. He thought for a moment, then looked down at me "Hard to say actually... after a year I kind of stopped counting the time" I looked back ahead of us. We walked a while longer, with not much to talk about. Eventually there was a major drop in temperature, and I started shivering a bit. "You look cold" Jeff said, looking at me. "A little" I responded. That was definitely an understatement, I could actually see my breath. "How did it get so cold so fast?" I asked him. "Eh, this place is just like that. Hey, snow!" He said, dodging an actual answer. He wasn't lying though, we had walked to the edge of what looked like a tundra, with a few snowflakes fluttering down. "Woah, how is there snow? Isn't it like, spring? I mean, it was so warm back at the house!" I said as we started to trudge through the snow, still shivering from the cold. Jeff just shrugged. "Like I said, this place is just like that." I looked at him skeptically, but just passed it off as him not knowing. "Whatever. Why don't we turn back, this wooden armor isn't providing much insulation" I said, stopping. "Alright. That sounds like a good idea" said Jeff.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something slammed into me from behind, knocking me over. "Woah, what the hell?!" I shouted, startled. I looked up, and saw another of what Jeff had deemed a 'slime', but this one was light blue, and looked covered in frost. "Woah, look out!" Jeff shouted. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my sword as Jeff drew his bow. I attempted to swing at the slime, but the sword slipped out of my hands as I did. The slime leapt at me again, and Jeff started shooting arrows into until it stopped moving. "You're welcome" Jeff said as I picked up my sword. I was really embarrassed, and could feel blush building on my face. "Thanks" I said quietly, still turned around. "Why don't we head back" Jeff said as he walked past me. I nodded, and followed after him. We walked for a bit, until I asked what was on my mind. "So, Jeff..." he looked over at me. "What are those slime things, anyway?" I said to him. "Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is they're made of flammable gel, they're really bouncy, and they have a thirst for human blood" I stared at him for a moment, my head tilted to the side a bit. "Okay then...?" I said, puzzled. "Except the green ones" he continued. "Great, thanks" I said, but then stopped. "Wait, then why did a green one attack me a while back?" I asked him. "Oh, you were probably in it's path" he explained. "Oh, okay..."

We kept making our way back to the house, but as we walked, it started to get darker. "Man, time sure does seem to go fast here, huh?" I said, as we sped up a bit. "Yeah. Keep your guard up" he said, his tone getting more serious. "Right, got it" I said as I held out my sword in front of me. As the sun set over the horizon, I noticed Jeff was walking faster and faster. That was reasonable though, considering I had almost died the last time we were out at night. Suddenly, I heard a familiar growling behind us. It was the same sound the zombie that attacked me had made. I guess Jeff heard it too, because he quickly whipped around, his blue sword in hand, and started quickly and easily slashing through it. I was a little surprised, as parts of the zombie splattered around. "Woah, Jeff, do you need to be so aggressive?" He just nodded, and we speed walked until we reached the house. I ran in first, and he followed me before slamming the door shut. "Well, we made it" I said as I sat down in one of the little wooden chairs. "Yeah, glad we didn't die" Jeff said as he sat down in the other. "Yeah..." I responded. He always got so stern at night. I sighed and leaned back in the chair as Jeff started to fiddle with wood on the workbench. I looked at the door, and sighed.

(Author's Note: If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see happen, let me know! I'd also love any criticism, but if you just hate it, tell me what I could do to make the story better)


End file.
